Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bottle for a cosmetic product. The invention also relates to an applicator assembly comprising such a bottle and an applicator for said cosmetic product.
Description of the Related Art
Applicator assemblies for cosmetic product that include an applicator which is capable of being detachably attached to a bottle containing the cosmetic product are known. In this regard, the bottle generally has a cover and a body. The cover is capable of being attached to the body of the bottle in such a way as to ensure a sealed closure of a cosmetic product container located inside the body of the bottle. The body, in turn, includes walls that define a container in which the cosmetic product is contained, and a mouth that defines an opening through which the cosmetic product can be removed. Indeed, the body is generally closed in the region of a first end by a bottom wall, and opened, by means of a mouth, in the region of a second end that is opposite to the first end. The body further includes a side wall that is located between the two ends so as to completely define the container.
The mouth, in turn, generally includes opening and closing means on the outer surface thereof, these means being capable of cooperating with complementary opening and closing means located on the inner surface of the cover in order to attach and close the cover in a sealed manner on the body of the bottle. When the mouth has cross sectional dimensions that are smaller than those of the cross section of the body of the bottle, it is referred to as the neck of the bottle. However, there are some disadvantages associated with the presence of a neck, and more particularly the presence of opening and closing means of the bottle that are located in the region of the neck, i.e. in the region of an opening of which the cross sectional dimensions are smaller than those of the cross section of the body of the bottle itself.
In particular, the presence of a neck can be a limiting factor for proposing applicators having large dimensions, and more particularly for applicators of which the tips have a large cross section. Indeed, manufacturers are constantly trying to diversify and to propose new types of applicators for consumers. Thus, said manufacturers do not want to be restricted by the dimensions of these applicator tips. The manufacturers are thus trying to increase the dimensions of the bottle openings, but without having to increase the overall body dimensions of said bottles.
As an additional matter, the wiper is generally located in the region of the neck of the bottle. This wiper is usually designed so as to cooperate with the cover in order to ensure a sealed closure of the bottle. In order to be able to increase the dimensions of the bottle opening, attempts have been made, for example, to over-mold the wiper in the region of the neck, to reduce the thickness of the wiper, or to assemble the wiper in the body of the bottle such that the wiper is prevented from rising up and engaging the neck.